


Winner

by XLuLuTheCrazyX



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLuLuTheCrazyX/pseuds/XLuLuTheCrazyX
Summary: "He's just taking his time..Thats all." Roxas awaits for his one and only atop the tower when he is met with something just as delicious as his sea salt ice cream.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Winner

\----------

Roxas was sitting atop of the tower in Twilight Town, eating some sea salt ice cream like any other day. He was waiting for Axel to join him, but has been waiting for a good few minutes, and now he was beginning to get anxious. "He's just taking his time..that's all."

But even more minutes pass, causing him to worry. "What if he ran into something..or _someone_.."

Fighting with his own mind, he let out a groan of defeat and decided to go find Axel himself to see if he was okay. As soon as he stood up, his lips were met with something else. With his eyes wide with shock, he dropped his ice cream in the process.

Looking up, he saw a familiar face with those shining emerald green eyes. Realizing it was in fact Axel, his face became red. "A-Axel!" Axel let out a sound of confirment and smirked at him. "Tasty~"He blushed even more causing Axel to laugh. "I see you missed me, eh kiddo?" He lightly tapped Roxas' shoulder with his fist playfully.

"I-It's not funny you worried me.." He looked down at the ground, seeing the splattered ice cream beside their feet. Axel's features softened and he put his hand on Roxas' head. "Hey, I'm a tough guy ya know. I'll set fire to anything that gets in my way~" He moved his hand vigourously on Roxas' head, messing up his hair. This caused him to smile and look back up. "I know..oh, and Axel.." "Yeah, kiddo?" "You owe me another ice cream."

Axel smirked and glanced at Roxas devilishly. "Why don't you come over hear and have a taste of my lips then?~" He grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss atop the tower in the light of the setting sun, smiles on both their faces.

Beneath their feet was the stick to the sea salt ice cream with the words "Winner" on it.


End file.
